Angel in disguise
by mindouber
Summary: Quand Axel et son groupe participe à un concours de musique et qu'il y rencontre un ange... Yaoi Akuroku
1. Sur un air de basse

Angel in disguise: Chapitre un: Sur un air de basse

Disclamer: Les personnages de cette fic sont à Square Enix, je ne fais que les emprunter, j'essaieraisde les rendre en l'état.

Couple: Akuroku

Note: C'est ma première fic sur Kingdom Hearts, donc n'gésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en bien ou en mal , ça m'aidera à progresser. désolé pour les fautes je suis nul en orthographe, j'essaie de faire attention mais il y en a surement.

* * *

_ Hey Axel ! appela Demyx alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de philosophie. Mais bon quelques minutes de retard de plus ne changeraient pas grand chose. Axel s'approcha donc du panneau d'affichage où se tenait déjà son ami, et put lire la cause de son hystérie soudaine : entre diverses petites annonces souvent bourrées de fautes, était épinglé une large affiche de couleur vive annonçant qu'un concours entre groupes de musique aurait lieu dans deux semaines.

_ C'est pas génial ? commenta Demyx.

_ Tu n'y songe pas sérieusement, rassure moi ?

_ Ben si pourquoi ? répondit-il, douché par le manque total de réaction de son ami.

_ C'est dans deux semaines ! On sera jamais prêt à temps !

_ On aura qu'à demander aux autres au déjeuner ! répliqua-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir menant à leur salle de philosophie. Comme ils auraient pu le prévoir, leur retard de près de vingt minutes ne plut pas mais alors pas du tout au professeur qui leur infligea une dissertation pour le week-end, en plus de leur exclusion de cours.

Ils s'installèrent donc à la cafétéria pour attendre que leur amis arrivent.

_ Et moi je te dis que c'est pas possible !

_ Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ? demanda Zexion en s'installant à leur table, suivit de Luxord.

Axel préféra expliquer lui même l'idée de Demyx, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait été capable d'imaginer pour convaincre Zexion et Luxord.

_ Dem' veut que « Cross » participe à un concours de musique.

_ Pourquoi pas, se contenta de répondre Zexion, j'en ai marre de répéter de dans le garage de Lux' empestant le White-spirit, en plus ça fait cliché de jouer dans un garage.

_ Sympa ! fit mine de s'offusquer ledit propriétaire du garage.

A ces mots, la mâchoire du roux manqua de s'affaisser de plusieurs centimètres, Zexion d'accord avec Demyx ? C'était de jamais vu !

_ Trois contre un, la majorité l'emporte ! s'exclama le blond avant de découper joyeusement son steak haché.

Axel soupira, résigné.

_ Bon ben, rendez- vous demain au garage parfumé au White-spirit alors. Dit Luxord, montrant que le sujet était clos.

C'est ainsi qu'Axel se retrouva, un samedi après midi, devant la porte du garage de Luxord.

_ Il me faut vraiment une vie sociale ! grommela-t-il en toquant.

La porte coulissa, dévoilant plusieurs amplis et instruments ainsi que leur propriétaires.

_ T'es en retard ! dit Luxord en guise de salut.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Lux'.

Le roux entra et brancha sa basse à l'ampli adaptée avant de saluer les autres membres de « Cross ». « Cross », le nom de leur groupe, inutile de préciser que c'était une idée de Demyx dont le seul argument avait été que tout les membres du groupe avaient un « X » dans leur prénom et que la lettre « X » ressemblait à une croix. Axel se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu accepter un nom pareil, mais à force d'entendre parler Demyx du groupe en l'appelant « Cross », c'était passé dans le langage courant, du moins pour eux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on joue aujourd'hui ? demanda Demyx

_ D'après le règlement, oui il y a un règlement, ajouta Zexion en voyant l'air de Demyx, le concours se fait en deux temps : les qualifications où on doit jouer une chanson de notre choix, puis les épreuves où on jouera une création personnelle. Mais ça, ça dépend des qualifications, les épreuves sont dans un mois.

Tout les quatre passèrent leur après-midi à sélectionner la chanson qu'ils joueraient, et leur dimanche à réviser leur partitions pour être au point pour le samedi suivant. Ce qui ne plu pas, mais alors pas du tout, à leur professeur de philosophie dont ils avaient complètement oublié la dissertation…

Très vite, trop vite au goût d'Axel, ce fut le jour de l'audition. Chaque groupe était appelé à monter sur une petite scène devant quatre jury et des spectateurs, la plupart lycéens, venus encourager leurs amis. « Cross » fut dans les premiers à passer, chacun prenant place devant son instrument. Tout se passa assez rapidement, Luxord fit entendre les premières notes de guitare, bientôt suivit par la batterie de Zexion et la basse d'Axel, avant d'être reprisent par la voix de Demyx. Avant qu'Axel ne s'en rende vraiment compte, c'était terminé. Luxord proposa alors d'aller prendre un café en attendant les résultats, mais le roux déclina l'invitation, préférant regarder les autres groupes défilaient. Les autres partirent donc tandis que le bassiste se dirigeait vers la salle. C'est alors qu'il percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme qui tomba à la renverse sous l'impact. Axel s'excusa et aida l'inconnu.

_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'étais en retard… expliqua-t-il en ramassant son sac.

Il leva les yeux vers le rouquin, qui ne pensa qu'à une chose en croisant ce regard, il avait percuté un ange. L'inconnu, un peu plus petit qu'Axel, était blond, les cheveux court à l'exception de quelques mèches rebelles qui se redressaient presque à la verticale. Il portait encore l'uniforme de son lycée, la chemise légèrement froissée et le nœud de sa cravate desserré par sa récente course. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le bassiste fut ses yeux, aussi bleu que l'océan, le fixant, confus. Le blond jeta un regard à sa montre avant de s'excuser de nouveau et de reprendre sa course en direction des coulisses.

Axel soupira et partit s'appuyer contre l'un des murs, observant la scène et les groupes qui s'y succédaient. Certains étaient de vrais massacres, notamment une jeune fille qui se présenta sous le nom de Kairi, qui ne semblait pas avoir saisit la notion de groupe, car elle se mit à chanter et à jouer de la guitare sèche, seule sur scène. Axel se demanda vraiment ce qui était le pire, le chanson ou la musique, sachant qu'un note sur deux était fausse et qu'elle s'arrêtait de chanter pour s'excuser quand c'était le cas, quoique c'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle arrête.

Un groupe attira néanmoins l'attention du bassiste de « Cross », ou plutôt son chanteur, qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement tant il semblait différent : la chemise d'un blanc immaculé avait laissé place à un haut noir aux manches tellement longues qu'elles masquaient une partie de ses doigts, ses magnifique yeux bleu étaient soulignés d'un trait juste assez épais pour être visible. A tout cela, s'ajoutait une voix claire se mariant à la perfection à la musique, jouée par un guitariste au long cheveux argenté et un batteur à l'air survolté. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la chanson qu'il remarqua le regard embarrassé du chanteur. Mais avant que le roux ne puisse se poser de questions, le reste de « Cross » arriva, signifiant que les résultats allaient bientôt être annoncés. En effet, un des jury monta sur scène et se saisit d'un micro :

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous allons maintenant annoncer les quatre groupes retenus, si votre groupe fait partit des nominés, merci de venir me rejoindre su scène. Alors…

Il appela deux groupes, qu'aucun des quatre n'avaient vraiment remarqué, puis il annonça :

_ « Cross »

Le groupe monta tranquillement sur scène, à la différence de deux autres qui avaient sautés de joie et dont l'un des membres avait faillit glisser de l'estrade, bien qu'Axel ait bien cru voir Zexion donner un coup de coude à Demyx pour l'enjoindre de se calmer et préserver sa dignité du moins le peu qu'il en avait. Le présentateur continua :

_ Et enfin le groupe « Keyblade » ! Bravo à vous quatre, ajouta-t-il quand le dernier groupe l'eut rejoint.

Axel émit un léger sursaut, « Keyblade » n'était autre que le groupe de l'ange blond ! L'homme expliqua ensuite le déroulement des épreuves, mais le roux ne l'écoutait plus, observant discrètement le blond, de toute façon il savait que son batteur lui expliquerait plus tard. L'ange, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, avait l'air tellement différent, il remarqua néanmoins des détails qui lui avait échappé lors du bref passage sur scène du blond, comme l'anneau qu'il avait dans le cartilage de l'oreille ou la fine chaîne qui pendait à son pantalon. Le jeune homme avait l'air encore plus gêné alors qu'il écoutait le discours de jury.

_ Et bien, à dans deux semaines alors ! salue ce dernier avant de descendre de l'estrade suivit des quatre groupes.

_ on va fêter ça ? proposa Demyx, fou de joie. Tous acquiescèrent, le bassiste à regret de devoir quitter cet ange.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Ax' ? demanda Luxord perspicace.

_ Hein ? sursauta-t-il, non rien. Allons-y.

Ils allèrent donc dans un café-bar assez proche de la salle d'audition et commandèrent une bière, le seul alcool que le tenancier était autoriser à leur servir à leur age, s'installant à une table légèrement à l'écart il ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Félicitation « Cross », leur parvint un voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent, faisant face au trois membres de « Keyblade ».

_ Euh… Ben… merci. Marmonna Demyx ne sachant comment prendre la remarque.

_ Ce n'était pas ironique si c'est ce que tu te demande, expliqua le jeune homme au cheveux argentés avant de tendre la main. Moi c'est Riku.

_ Demyx, répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main, et voici Luxord, Zexion et Axel, ajouta-t-il en les désignant.

_ Et moi c'est Sora et lui c'est Roxas.

_ On vous fait une place ? demanda Luxord à ce groupe qu'il trouvait fort sympathique pas comme un autre qui les avait complètement snobé au café cette après-midi.

Ils se poussèrent donc pour laisser de la place au trois autres qui s'installèrent à leur côté. La conversation s'engagea très vite sur le sujet principal de la journée : le concours avant de dévier sur des sujets aussi divers que variés. Une demi-heure plus tard, Demyx déjà un peu éméché proposa de faire un concours de boisson, bientôt rejoint par tout les autres, mis à part Zexion qui argumenta en expliquant qu'il en faudrait bien un pour ramasser tout les autres. Un quart de plus, Demyx ronflait tandis que Sora et Luxord racontaient des choses abracadabrantes que personnes n'écoutait. Riku ne tarda pas à rejoindre Demyx dans les ronflements, laissant Roxas et Axel en face à face. Le roux se demandant vaguement comment un aussi petit être comme Roxas pouvait ingurgiter autant d'alcool, il avait perdu le décompte des verres depuis un moment déjà.

Une heure plus tard, Zexion referma son livre et réveilla tout ce petit monde pour les trainer dehors…

a suivre...

j'espère publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire des mises à jour régulière


	2. Réveil douloureux

Voilà le deuxième chapitre d'Angel in disguise, corrigé par **Shmol** donc si il y a des fautes il faut s'en prendre à elle ^^

merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires, j'espère avoir amélioré ce qui n'allait pas

* * *

Quand Roxas se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il pensa fut le traditionnel « Où suis-je ? » avant de se demander pourquoi l'endroit où il se trouvait, quelque soit cet endroit, sentait si fort le White-spirit et surtout, pourquoi avait-il dormit sur un canapé inconnu avec Axel et Demyx, toujours endormis l'un contre l'autre.

_ Félicitations, tu es le premier à émerger !

Il se retourna brusquement pour voir Zexion tranquillement installé sur un tabouret. Ce geste eut pour but de déclencher un mal de tête monstrueux qui le fit légèrement gémir.

_ On est où exactement ?

_ Dans le garage des parents de Lux', explique le batteur, je savais pas où vous habitez donc je vous ai tous ramenés là. Mais vu ton manque de réaction alarmée, je suppose que personne ne va s'inquiéter de ton absence.

_ Non, mes parents sont à l'étranger.

_ Et eux ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête, Sora et Riku affalés sur le tapis.

_ Ils devaient venir chez moi après l'audition de toutes façons…

Les autres émergèrent peu à peu, la plupart étonnés de se retrouver là mais ayant tous un profond mal de crane. Pourtant, une heure et quelques paracétamols plus tard, chacun décida de rentrer chez lui.

Alors que Sora, Zexion, Riku et Demyx se dirigeaient vers le plus proche arrêt de bus, Roxas préféra rentrer à pied, n'habitant pas si loin que ça finalement.

_ Euh Axel ? Tu es en train de me suivre là non ?

_ Du tout, j'habite pas loin donc je te raccompagne pour te tenir compagnie !

_ Ah…Ben… merci, se contenta de répondre le blond mal à l'aise.

Mais le trajet se passa en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire, alors que dix minutes plus tard ils arrivaient chez le blond.

_ Tu veux entrer ? Proposa Roxas ne pouvant décemment pas le laisser en plan alors qu'il l'avait gentiment raccompagné.

Le roux acquiesça avant d'entrer à la suite du blond.

_ Un café ? demanda ce dernier avant de se diriger vers ce qu'Axel supposait être la cuisine, suivi du roux quelques secondes plus tard. Roxas remplit la bouilloire et la brancha lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_ Excuse moi une seconde, le look panda atteint d'une conjonctivite ne me sied pas très bien, reprit-il en désignant d'un geste ses yeux, dont le maquillage avait coulé pendant la nuit et formait à présent deux cernes noirâtres.

Profitant que le blond se soit éclipsé, le bassiste de « Cross » se mit à détailler les lieux, la cuisine était simple avec un comptoir la reliant au salon, c'est d'ailleurs cette pièce qui attira l'attention du roux : le mobilier était plutôt moderne sans tomber dans l'excès, mais il n'y avait aucun détails personnels, pas de cadres photos, rien ne traînant sur la table basse, pas même une télécommande. On se serait cru dans le salon d'exposition d'un marchand de meubles… Le blond revint deux minutes plus tard, servit deux tasses de café encore fumant avant de s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine, très vite rejoint par Axel ;

_ Tu vis seul ? demanda-t-il mourant de curiosité envers ce chanteur si étrange.

_ Plus ou moins, mes parents travaillent à l'étranger et ne reviennent que rarement pendant les vacances. Ils estiment que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.

Axel avala une gorgée de café, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

_ Dis, pourquoi tu rougissais sur scène hier ? demanda-t-il enfin. Mais euh… te sens pas obligé de répondre surtout, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard gêné.

_ Nan, c'est bon… Ben… Heu tu vois… j'ai un style un peu étrange, vaguement goth et euh… j'arrive pas à l'assumer.

_ Comment ça ? Questionna le roux ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Ben… J'adore m'habiller comme ça, le problème c'est que je supporte pas les regards que les gens me lancent.

_ Mais comment tu fais au lycée ? Il doit y avoir plein de gens qui te regardent bizarrement non ?

_ On porte l'uniforme au lycée, expliqua Roxas comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Axel, en se souvenant que le blond portait en effet un uniforme la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé, mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus marqué lors de sa rencontre avec Roxas. Hey, mais maintenant que j'y pense, comment ça se fait que tu sois pas écrevisse en ce moment ?

_ Euh, je sais pas, je suppose que c'est parce que je te considère comme un ami. Répondit honnêtement le chanteur de « Keyblade en s'empourprant brusquement à cette constatation.

Intérieurement, le roux était ravi que malgré leur récente rencontre, Roxas se sente assez proche de lui pour ne pas avoir honte de son style en sa présence.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Axel ne regarde sa montre lui indiquant qu'il avait une demie heure de retard au déjeuner familial. Il se leva brusquement et s'excusa auprès de Roxas, avant de partir presque en courant, jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois seul, le blond se permit un léger soupir en mettant les tasses vides dans le lave-vaisselle : vraiment Axel était une personne très étrange, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire


	3. Révélation alcoolisée

Dans la semaine qui suivit, les groupes ne se virent plus, trop occupés à réfléchir à la chanson qu'ils interpréteraient pour le concours, mais restèrent tout de même en contact.

Si la chanson de « Cross » était prête depuis longtemps, celle des « Keyblade » semblait faire du sur-place, Riku avait terminé la partie instrumentale depuis plusieurs jours mais Roxas ne semblait pas trouver de paroles pour l'accompagner. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir, à chaque pause déjeuner ou heure de permanence, le jeune blond, un casque sur les oreilles, tapant faiblement le rythme avec son crayon sur un bloc dont les pages restaient désespérément blanches…

_ « Hey Axel, t'es libre mercredi ? » demanda soudain Luxord.

L'interpellé avala une bouchée de hachis Parmentier avant de répondre :

_ « Ca dépend, si c'est encore une repet', je viens de me souvenir que j'ai une tonne de devoirs qui m'attend !

_ C'est pas pour repet' » précisa Zexion sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

_ « Alors ok, pas de problème ! Pourquoi au fait ? » Demanda-t-il se rendant compte qu'il avait une fois de plus accepté sans savoir.

_ « Je t 'expliquerai plus tard, on va être en retard ! »

Zexion et Luxord partis, le bassiste se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir ce mercredi, avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait toujours un hachis Parmentier qui n'attendait que lui…

Le roux ne revit pas les deux membres du groupe avant le lendemain, ces derniers ayant opté pour des études scientifiques, alors qu'Axel avait choisi littérature pour garder son option musique et que Demyx s'était enfui en courant dès qu'il avait entendu les mots « mathématiques » et « physique ».

_ « Bon alors, y a quoi demain finalement ?

_ Mince j'avais oublié, c'est l'anniv' de Roxas ! » Répondit Luxord distraitement.

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? » Râla le roux pour la forme avant de reprendre, « Hey ! Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Sora m'a envoyé un message pour que je vous fasse passer le mot. »

Les discussions reprirent sans plus se soucier des râleries du roux. Ce n'est qu'après une heure de littérature particulièrement éprouvante, commentée par Demyx comme quoi il «ne pouvait plus voir une seule pièce de Shakespeare » que les deux littéraires rentrèrent chez eux. Après avoir passé une heure sur sa console de jeux, Axel se rendit vraiment compte où il allait le lendemain.

_ « Faut que je lui trouve un cadeau ! » grommela-t-il avant de griffonner à la hâte un mot pour sa mère et de sortir en trombe de chez lui.

Le lendemain, Roxas ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qui l'attendait, car il va sans dire que Sora avait décidé d'organiser une fête « surprise ». L'après midi s'achevait lentement pour le blond, assis au comptoir de sa cuisine entouré de ses cours et de son bloc note toujours vierge de toutes paroles alors que le concours avançait à grand pas. Quand il entendit vaguement que l'on tapait à la porte :

_ « Sora ? Demyx ? Euh... Tout le monde ? » S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant.

_ « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » crièrent-ils toujours sur le pas de la porte. « Euh… on peut entrer ? » demanda finalement Riku voyant que son ami s'était statufié sur place.

_ « Hein ? Euh oui bien sur, mais qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

_ Ben on vient fêter ton anniv' Roxy ! » Clama Axel, heureux de revoir le blond.

_ « Mais j'ai rien préparé…

_ Prévu ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Riku, Sora et Demyx en agitant plusieurs paquets de chips, packs de bières et un carton qui semblait contenir un énorme gâteau. Curieux régime.

Tandis que les autres installaient les victuailles sur la table du salon, Axel s'approcha du comptoir.

_ « Tu bosses sur quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant l'amas de feuilles

_ « Officiellement sur « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien » de Shakespeare » on entendit distinctement Demyx gémir à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Mais en fait j'essaie de trouver des paroles à la musique de Riku.

_ Hey Roxas, prend donc une chips ! » L'interpella Sora en accourant munit d'un gros saladier remplis de chips.

Mais ce dernier se prit les pieds dans le tapis, manquant de parsemer le dit tapis de morceaux de chips et d'éclats de faïence, si Riku n'avait pas rattrapé le récipient de justesse. Mais personne ne pensa à rattraper le jeune homme qui s'écrasa par terre.

Il fut décidé, à l'unanimité, que Roxas souffle ses bougies tout de suite avant que Sora n'ait l'idée de courir avec le gâteau. Mais ce dernier était encore trop sonné par sa récente rencontre avec le sol, pour courir avec quoi que ce soit.

_ « De toutes façons, si c'est pas lui qui s'en charge ce sera Dem' » prédit Zexion en plantant les seize bougies dans le gâteau.

Après la traditionnelle chanson, Roxas souffla ses bougies, marquant par cet acte le début de l'assaut sur le repas improvisé.

_ « Tiens ! » dit Axel en tendant au blond un verre de bière.

_ « Euh… non merci, ça m'a pas vraiment réussit la dernière fois

_ Bof, avant que tu sois vraiment bourré, il en faudra plus que ça. Et puis de toute façon t'es chez toi, je vois pas ce qui peut t'arriver de grave… » Sourit le bassiste en lui collant le verre dans les mains.

Deux heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et les réserves d'alcool aux trois quart vides. Presque tous étaient sortis pour regarder le feu d'artifice que donnait le maire pour se faire bien voir des électeurs, certains musiciens cuvaient sur la pelouse, laissant le chanteur de « Keyblade » seul avec le roux.

Ce dernier complètement saoul, s'écroula sur le canapé au coté de Roxas qui, prudent n'avait bu que deux verres de bière.

_ « Dis Roxy ? Tu te souviens de la première fois où on s'est vus ? » Demanda-t-il sa voix enrouée par l'alcool.

_ « C'était il y a une semaine et on s'était tous saoulé, donc oui, difficile d'oublier un truc aussi récent.

_ Mais naaaaan, t'y es pas du tout Roxy ! La première fois c'était quand tu m'as bousculé, juste avant de monter sur scène. Et… euh… tu sais ce que j'ai pensé en te voyant ?

_ Non mais tu vas sûrement me le dire ! » Rigola le blond, amusé par l'attitude du bassiste.

_ « Exact ! » s'exclama ce dernier sans remarquer le ton moqueur du blond. « Donc j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que t'avais l'air d'un ange !

_ Rien que ça ? » Se moqua à nouveau Roxas.

_ « Vouais ! Même qu'après quand t'es monté sur scène, et ben je t'ai pas reconnu, tout en… noir et maquillé, on aurait dit un ange déguisé !! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, mais il fut gentiment repoussé quelques secondes plus tard.

_ « T'es complètement bourré Axel » sourit Roxas, ses joues néanmoins plus colorées que d'ordinaire. « Bon je vais vérifier si les autres sont encore en vie et si ils ont pas trop traumatisé les voisins, nan parce que Demyx et Riku bourrés, ils sont flippant ! » Reprit-il avant de disparaître vers le jardin.

_ « Même pas ! » commenta Axel une fois le blond sorti, sa voix ayant étrangement perdu tout signe de beuverie.


	4. Concurrence

Désolé pour la longueur du chapitre, mais je voulais le couper là. La suite devrait arriver plus ivte pour completer ce chapitre nain.

Krystal-Sama je n'ai rien contre la philo, en fait j'ai un petit compte à régler avec Shakespeare, et je passe mes nerfs sur Demys, la pauvre quand même, je le martyrise ^^

* * *

Finalement, ce fut à nouveau Zexion qui se chargea de rapatrier tout le monde, hormis Axel qui cuvait toujours sur le canapé et Sora qui avait farouchement refusé de partir clamant qu'il irait directement au lycée avec Roxas le lendemain.

Mais ce dernier semblait avoir oublié un léger détail, l'option grec de Roxas le faisait commencer un heure plus tôt que lui…

_ « Bon, ben tu fermeras Sora et tu me rendras la clé tout à l'heure d'accord ? »

l'interpellé grogna pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, encore trop endormi pour articuler une phrase compréhensible. Mais Roxas ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à pousser gentiment le roux toujours un peu hébété de sa récente cuite. Néanmoins, Axel était ravi de la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements, il avait pu passer la nuit chez son blondinet préféré (bon complètement avachi sur le canapé mais il fallait un début à tout), pour ensuite faire le chemin ensemble bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même lycée. Mais une personne vint rapidement dissoudre le nuage sur lequel il s'était installé.

_ « Roxas ! »

les deux se retournèrent d'un même ensemble pour voir courir un jeune homme blond, dont les cheveux rebiquaient étrangement vers le haut de sa tête. Il ne remarqua même pas Axel, et se jeta dans les bras du chanteur surpris. Impuissant, le bassiste vit SON blond enlacer maladroitement l'intrus, et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le jeter contre le mur le plus proche.

_ « Hayner ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'ai oublié mon bouquin de chimie chez Olette donc je doit passer chez elle avant d'aller en cours…

_ Ah euh ok » se contenta de répondre Roxas, ne sachant trop croit dire et se demandant vaguement pourquoi Axel avait un air pareil. « bon, ben à tout à l'heure alors…

_ Ouais à tout à l'heure, pense à ce dont on a parlé hier d'accord ? » répondit gaiement le dénommé Hayner, avant d'embrasser le blond sur la joue et de disparaître dans une petite rue.

Roxas resta figé quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'axel lui, voyait rouge, luttant pour ne pas courir mettre son poing dans le nez de cet abruti de blond.

_ « c'était qui ? » demanda-t-il finalement voyant que le blond ne lui dirait pas de lui même.

_ « Mon ex, il voudrait qu'on se remette ensemble » se contenta de répondre Roxas sans vraiment mesurer le poids de ses paroles.

_ « je ne l'aime pas ! » râla le bassiste partagé entre la joie de savoir qu'il avait sa chance avec Roxas, et jaloux de se savoir un rival.

_ « pourquoi ? Il est plutôt sympa quand on le connaît bien » demanda ce dernier en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

En voyant l'air à la fois déçu et candide de Roxas, Axel perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et attrapa brusquement le jeune homme, avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

_ « Et si je n'ai pas envie de le connaître moi, cet Hayner » répondit-il, soufflant le prénom avec mépris.

_ « Rien ne t'y oblige, je me demandais juste pourquoi. » dit calmement le jeune chanteur se demandant tout de même pourquoi le roux réagissait ainsi. « Dis moi tu portes des lentilles de couleur ? » continua-t-il en se penchant en avant sans remarquer leur brusque proximité.

_ « Pardon ?

_ Je me disais juste qu'une couleur pareille ne pouvait pas être naturelle.

_ Dit le jeune homme aux yeux dont la couleurs pourraient concurrencer les océans ! tu t'es jamais regardé dans un miroir ou quoi ? » se moqua le roux. « ma couleur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle

_Hum » fit Roxas sceptique, avant d'apercevoir l'heure sur la montre d'Axel. « merde ! on est à la bourre !! » Il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du roux, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

_ « Une dernière chose, tu voulais savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas connaître ton cher ami ? » Le blond acquiesça. « Pour ça ! » Il se pencha en avant, réduisant à néant l'écart entre leur lèvres.

Son laisser au chanteur le temps de réagir, il le lâcha et partit à pas rapide en direction de son lycée. Néanmoins, arrivé en haut de la rue, il se retourna pour crier :

_ « Et je ne suis pas bourré aujourd'hui ! »

Roxas arriva à son cours de grec de justesse alors que sa professeur s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, et s'installa à côté de Riku.

_ « C'est bien la première fois que t'arrives en retard ! » se moqua-t-il en le voyant s'écrouler sur sa chaise. « Hey, mais pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

_ Hein ? » sursauta le blond, « euh… parce que j'ai couru ! » mentit-il ayant tout de même une vague idée de la cause de son empourprement.


	5. Changement

Mise à part la première heure de cours, Roxas détestait le jeudi, son emploi du temps était une vraie catastrophe, à neuf heures il avait deux heures sans cours, où il était toujours seul, Riku rejoignant Sora pour une heure de troisième langue, suivie d'une heure d'espagnol, alors que Roxas avait stupidement choisit l'italien, il ne les retrouvait donc qu'en chimie.

Mais il se dit que ces deux heures seraient idéales pour tenter d'écrire les paroles de sa chanson, le concours était dans deux jours ! Il s'installa donc sur l'une des tables extérieures, brancha son baladeur sur la composition de Riku qu'il avait enregistrée pendant une répétition, et entreprit de sortir de quoi noter. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié sa pièce de théâtre. Il attrapa alors son sac et partit chez lui pour récupérer le précieux ouvrage de peur de représailles de sa professeur de littérature.

Arrivé chez lui, il fouilla dans tous les tiroirs de son bureau sans trouver ce fichu livre avant de se souvenir qu'il avait travaillé dessus la veille. En effet le livre était bien sur le comptoir, mais ce fut une petite boite marron qui attira son regard, il ne l'avait pourtant pas vue la veille. Attrapant l'enveloppe posée dessous, il en sortit une petite carte manuscrite et lut :

_Cher Roxy !_

_Si tu lis ces lignes (mouais un peu dramatique comme entrée non ?) c'est que… (je suis mort, nan désolé je plaisante) j'étais trop saoul pour te donner ton cadeau en main propre._

_Pour la petite histoire, c'est Luxord qui m'a expliqué ce qu'était une keyblade (on dirait pas comme ça mais en fait c'est un gros geek), donc forcement quand j'ai vu ça j'ai pensé à toi (clé + goth = Roxas, mon Dieu je parle comme un S ! un antidote vite !) _

Bon anniversaire Axel

Roxas soupira amusé, le bassiste était décidément irrécupérable ! Puis, il ouvrit la boite dévoilant une chaîne sur laquelle était pendue une clé d'environ cinq centimètres de long, en métal noir, mais son originalité était dans les « dents » de la clé, qui formaient une espèce de chauve souris, ainsi que sur le manche où était peinte la tête du héros de l'étrange noël de . Le chanteur sourit et accrocha sans hésiter le curieux collier à son cou, se souvenant de sa première conversation avec Axel. Son mp3 diffusant toujours la musique de Riku, il s'installa sur un tabouret un commença à griffonner des idées de paroles, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec la chaîne à son cou.

_ « Décidément ça devient une habitude ! » rigola Riku alors que Roxas s'écroulait sur un des tabourets de la salle de chimie.

_ « J'ai finit les paroles ! » expliqua le blond entre deux halètements pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration, il se figea soudain puis gémit : « Mais j'ai oublié le bouquin de Shakespeare ! »

OOOOOOOOO

Axel était lui aussi arrivé en retard, mais son professeur ne lui fit aucune remarque, trop habitué. Quand bien même il aurait protesté, le roux n'aurait pas réagit, plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant comment expliquer son comportement. Ne trouvant pas de réponse concluante, il finit par arrêter pour tenter d'écouter les cours.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé chez lui, qu'il eut enfin une idée, il s'installa à son bureau et commença à noter frénétiquement des notes de musiques sur des partitions ainsi que plusieurs phrases, se levant parfois pour attraper sa basse et faire quelques accords. Il n'arrêta que vers deux heures du matin, enfin satisfait du résultat.

_ « On change tout ! » S'exclama-t-il le lendemain au déjeuner

_ « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Demyx surpris par la bonne humeur soudaine de son camarade.

_ « De la chanson pour le concours, on la change entièrement !

_ T'es malade Axel ? » Râla Luxord « Tu veux qu'on compose entièrement une chanson pour demain ?

_ Pas besoin ! » Dit-il en lançant un paquet de feuilles sur la table.

Zexion les parcourut brièvement avant de dire :

_ « Ok, rendez-vous chez Lux' cette après midi. »

_ « Mais on a cours nous ! » expliqua Demyx déçu.

C'est alors qu'arriva un élève aux cheveux roses, au sourire vaguement niais, et qui avait l'air survolté.

_ « Axel ! Demyx ! Vous savez quoi ? » Sautilla-t-il « La prof de litté' a une réunion ! On a pas cours cet aprem' ! »

Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sautillant toujours.

_ « Cool ! » s'exclama le chanteur, ravi.

_ « mais je la connais par cœur, donc c'est pas la peine que je vienne non ? » Axel espérait bien échapper à la répétition, et rattraper ses heures de sommeil.

_ « Bien sûr. » répondit calmement Zexion. « Mais dis moi, tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait à l'anniversaire de Roxas ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Pour rien. Disons juste que c'est pratique d'avoir un appareil photo par moment.

_ C'est bon, je viens ! » Râla le roux vaincu.

_ « Te sens pas obligé surtout ! » se moqua le guitariste en se levant. « Bon allez on y va ! »

Ils débarrassèrent tranquillement leurs plateaux et se rendirent chez Luxord où ils répétèrent toute l'après midi jusqu'à ce qu'Axel tombe de fatigue n'ayant dormi que quatre heures la nuit précédente.

En se couchant ce soir là, il ne put s'empêcher de redouter le lendemain tout en l'attendant avec impatience après tout, il allait pouvoir voir son blond. Il s'endormit sans se douter que non loin un certain blond pensait la même chose.


End file.
